


Getting Her Back

by screamqueen18



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueen18/pseuds/screamqueen18
Summary: Carli and Brian are getting married. Hope and Kelley won't let her go without a fight. After all, the second time's the charm...right?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Not seeing Hope at Carli's wedding inspired me to start this, and writer's block is helping me finish it!
> 
> Enjoy!

Hope gets an invitation. Of course she does. It’s her dear friend’s wedding, how could she not? It still doesn’t stop the pang in her heart as she opens the thick envelope revealing the invitation and picture of Carli and Brian. 

A small hand covered hers, and she looked into soft hazel eyes. “She’s really marrying him isn’t she?”

“Yeah, Kell. She is,” Hope’s voice is wrought with emotion. “We lost her.”

\--------

They fly in two days before the wedding. Cancun isn’t far, but it’s far enough that no one will think twice about them arriving after some of the other guests.

Kelley grips Hope’s hand hard at the first sight of her, walking with Brian on the beach for a set of posed photos. She swallows hard and looks into sad blue eyes. “I don’t know if I can do this,” the defender murmured. “Knowing that she’s not ours.”

Hope nodded slightly, before turning and walking away. Kelley followed her, both missing the pair of brown eyes following their departure.

“She looks happy Kell,” Hope said once they were in their suite, her voice cracking. “Maybe we should just let her be. She chose to say yes, to marry him.”

Kelley sat down next to Hope. “I thought we came here to fight for her. To show her that we were willing to do anything for her,” she said softly. “We didn’t fight for her last time and we lost her. I don’t want to lose her for good. Do you?” the younger woman said firmly.

“What if it’s too late?” Hope asked. “What if she doesn’t want us?”

“Then we go home and find a way to fill the void.” Kelley leaned in pressing a kiss to Hope’s lips. “We have to have faith,” Kelley whispered. “I know she loves us, or she did. If we trust in that, we’ll get through.”

Hope nodded wrapping her arms around Kelley. “Why didn’t we fight for her the first time?” the keeper asked, laying back against the pillows. 

“I don’t know Hope,” Kelley whispered, thinking back to when the three of them were happy together. “I don’t know.”

\--------

“Let’s go before all the beach chairs are taken,” Kelley said pulling at Hope’s arm the next morning after breakfast. “I really want to get rid of these tan lines.”  
“I’m coming babe,” Hope laughed. “I just need to fix my hair.”

“You take too long,” Kelley whined, plopping dramatically on a chair. “Are you ready yet?”

“Let’s go babe,” Hope said winking as she stepped out in a sheer cover up and a teal bikini. “You take too long.”

Kelley laughed as she dragged Hope out to the beach chairs covered by umbrellas. “Which one babe?” 

Hope shrugged. “I don’t really care,” she said. 

“Is this one good?” Kelley asked leading them to a spot. 

“Sure Kell,” Hope said smiling. “Are you tanning or getting in?”

The younger woman shrugged, setting her bag down and taking off her cover up. “I’m not sure yet. I’ll probably just tan now. Maybe I’ll surf later, in a different spot though.”

Hope smiled as she made herself comfortable on the lounge chair. “Sounds good babe.”

“Hope?” the defender asked. 

“Yeah, Kell?”

“Do you think she’ll take us back?” 

Hope turned so she was facing her girlfriend. “I don’t know Kell. I really don’t. I hope so. I hope more than anything that she will. But I don’t know.”

“I hate this, I think more than anything in the world,” the defender sighed.

“I know Kell,” Hope said sadly. “I do too.”

Across the way neither of them saw the bride-to-be walking with her maid of honor and one of her bridesmaids, two of her best friends from high school. “What are they doing here?” she asked quietly.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Carli’s maid of honor, Kathy, responded. “They’re here for the wedding.”

“But I didn’t invite them,” the midfielder said slowly.

“No, of course not,” her bridesmaid, Karen, said, sharing a smile with the maid of honor. “We did.”

“Why?” Carli asked. “After everything, why?”

“You’re better when you're with them,” Kathy said. 

“Not that we don’t like Brian,” Karen responded quickly. “Because we do, we just think that Hope and Kelley are much better choices for you.”

“I’m marrying Brian,” Carli said quietly. 

“We know you are,” Kathy responded. “But these two came all the way out here, don’t you want to hear what they possibly might have to say?”

“No,” Carli said stubbornly. “I’m marrying Brian.”

“Car,” Karen sighed. “Are you going to be able to live with yourself if you don’t at least talk to them? Hear them out?”

“Fine,” Carli sighed, running a hand through her hair.

“They’re right over there,” the sisters chorused, giving her a gentle push. “Go talk to them.”

“Now?” she exclaimed. 

“Yes now!” they teased. “Go before you chicken out!”

“Fine,” she muttered before walking away, muttering about meddling best friends.

The two shared a laugh as they watched Carli hesitantly approach the keeper and the defender, smiles breaking out on their faces as she hesitantly sat down with the two. The two walked away, as she turned and looked at them, pleading with them to help her. 

“You don’t need to look so distraught Car,” Kelley said, taking a sip of her drink. “We aren’t forcing you to be here.”

Carli turned and looked at her, her eyes raking over the gorgeous defender. “I didn’t expect you to be here,” she said quietly, her eyes following a drop of moisture as it beaded and slid down Kelley’s chest. “That’s all.”

“You invited us,” Hope said, catching where Carli was staring, and glancing at Kelley amused. “Didn’t you?”

“That was my maid of honor and one of my bridesmaids,” Carli admitted, finally tearing her eyes away from Kelley to meet Hope’s gaze. Her cheeks lit up when she realized she had been caught staring. “They were meddling.”

“We can leave if you want us to,” Kelley said softly. “If you’re uncomfortable with us here, we understand.”

“No!” Carli blurted out. “I mean, no. It’s fine.” She smiled, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “You just got here, you shouldn’t leave so soon.”

“Are you sure Car?” Hope asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sure,” the midfielder said, gazing up at the keeper. “Please, stay.”

“Okay,” Hope said simply, leaning in towards her. Carli’s breath caught in her throat as Hope came closer. She sighed, disappointedly as Hope fixed the flower in her hair, before removing her hand. 

“Car?” Kelley asked as she stood to leave, her cheeks flaming. “Have dinner with us tonight?”

“Yes,” the midfielder breathed. 

“One of us will get you at eight okay?” Kelley asked, eyeing the flushed midfielder.

Carli nodded biting her lip. “You know my room number?” she asked. 

Hope nodded, catching the midfielder’s hand from where it was clenching her dress. “We do, Room 618, courtesy of James Galanis,” she said. “One of us will be there to pick you up.”

Carli bit her lip, her eyes locked on Hope’s hand clutching hers. “I-I should go,” she stammered, before pulling her hand from Hope’s grasp and fleeing. 

“Step one done,” Kelley said, observing the flustered midfielder as she fled to the safety of her room.

“Let’s hope she’s a bit calmer at dinner tonight,” Hope said, leaning back in her lounge chair. “Although she couldn’t stop staring at you.”

“Or you,” Kelley said smirking. “When she thought you were going to kiss her, she did her lip biting thing.”

“I know,” Hope moaned softly. “If she does it again tonight I may not be able to stop myself.”

“I’ll help,” Kelley said licking her lips. “With her, I mean. I won’t be able to stop myself either.”

“But seriously Kell,” Hope said softly. “How are we supposed to convince her not to marry Brian?”

“I don’t know Hope,” Kelley responded. “Tonight will tell. If she doesn’t want us after tonight, then we give her our blessing and leave.”

“All right,” Hope said softly. “Then let’s make tonight something she can’t resist. Let’s make her remember why she fell in love with us in the first place.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Kelley royally screw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I found this looking through my archives, and realized I never finished it, so here's the next installment! I hope you enjoy!

Kelley knocked on the door to Carli’s room, waiting for the midfielder to answer. 

“Hi,” Carli greeted, pulling the door open and gesturing Kelley to come inside. “Give me a second and I’ll be ready.”

Kelley looked at the older woman amused as she rushed around grabbing her shoes and putting on her earrings.

“Are you ready yet?”

“Almost,” Carli sighed. “Don’t rush me.”

“It’s just dinner,” the defender reminded her gently. “You don’t need to look perfect, you’re gorgeous naturally.”

Carli blushed as she fixed her makeup, catching Kelley’s eyes in the mirror. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

“Come on,” Kelley said tugging on the midfielder. “Let’s go.”

“Just let me finish,” Carli started.

“Finish what?” Kelley said exasperated.

“Getting ready.”

“You look fine,” the defender said glancing over Carli. “We’re going.”

“But-” Carli protested. 

“Nope,” Kelley said firmly. “Hope’s waiting with dinner.”

The defender tugged Carli out the door, the older woman hurriedly grabbing her phone and keycard. 

“I’m not ready though,” Carli complained as she walked with Kelley.

“You take forever woman,” Kelley groaned. “I swear.”

Carli pouted as Kelley led her through the resort to her room. “I like looking good,” she retorted. 

Kelley rolled her eyes. “I know that,” she teased. “You just take forever.”

They finally reached Hope and Kelley’s room. Hope answered the door on the first knock, her eyes glittering with amusement. 

“I figured you’d be another half hour with how long it takes Princess to get ready,” she teased.

Carli blushed. “Someone dragged me out the door before I was ready,” she muttered.

“You look fine,” Kelley said, guiding Carli inside. 

“I was hoping to look a little better than ‘fine’,” the midfielder protested. 

“You look gorgeous,” Hope said smiling. 

“Thanks,” Carli said blushing, her nervousness from earlier returning at Hope’s compliment.

Kelley handed her a glass of wine, her fingertips lingering a little too long. Carli bit her lip as she locked eyes with the defender. 

“Thank you,” she murmured.

Kelley smiled, placing her hand on her lower back and guiding her into the attached kitchen. “It’s just us Car,” she said. 

“I know,” Carli breathed. “But you’re...you, and I’m getting married…not to you...”

Kelley’s words caught in her throat hearing the midfielder speak. 

“We know,” Hope interrupted. “We know.”

“We screwed up in the past,” Kelley said. “We never should have let you walk away.”

“Is that what this is?” Carli asked looking between the two of them. “Are you going to try and convince me not to marry Brian?”

“Convince you? No,” Hope said. “Have dinner with you, talk to you, yes.”

Carli bit her lip before nodding her head. “Okay,” she said. 

“Good,” Kelley said, her eyes raking over Carli’s body, before sliding back up and lingering on the midfielder’s lips. “Dinner?”

Carli nodded, following Kelley to the table. Hope followed, grabbing the bottle of wine out of the fridge. The three sat in silence as Hope set the bottle on the table.

“Are you two enjoying Mexico?” Carli blurted out, her face flushing as the two turned towards her amused.

“It’s pretty,” Kelley said. “The waves aren’t too bad either, not to mention I get to see Hope tanning in her bikini.”

The keeper rolled her eyes. “You’ve seen me in a bikini more than once,” she retorted.

Kelley smirked. “But the view keeps getting better and better.”

Hope rolled her eyes again before turning to Carli. “How do you like Mexico?” she asked.

The midfielder shrugged. “It’s pretty,” she offered lamely. “But the view is nice.”

“Oh I know,” Kelley teased. “We caught you enjoying the view earlier.”

“What? Oh…” Carli said blushing. “That…” The midfielder trailed off as she looked down at her lap.

Kelley gently laid a hand on her arm. “It’s okay Car,” she said gently. “We’re just teasing you.”

Carli nodded, staring into her glass of wine. The three lapsed into awkward silence again.

“This was a mistake,” Carli whispered. “I shouldn't have come.”

“Why was this a mistake?” Hope challenged.

“I don’t need you shoving your relationship in my face,” Carli shot back. “Not when I’m getting married to someone else.”

“We aren’t shoving anything in your face,” Hope said softly. 

“We’re only teasing you,” Kelley said. “We used to do it a lot in the past, you never minded then.”

“That was the past,” the midfielder responded harshly. “Back when we were actually together.”

“And who’s fault is that,” Kelley shot back quickly. 

Carli flinched. “I shouldn’t have come, this was a mistake.” She stood up heading for the door. 

Hope shook her head, quickly chasing after her. “No, this wasn’t a mistake,” she said, catching Carli’s arm. “Stay, please.”

Kelley appeared a moment later. “Please Car,” she said. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking when I said that.”

“It’s true though isn’t it?” Carli said. “I’m the reason we broke up. You two managed to stay together without me.”

Kelley sighed, looking at Hope. “We all screwed up. But this isn’t about that. We aren’t here to talk about our breakup. We want you, we miss you. You complete us Car.”

“So you are trying to convince me to not marry Brian.”

Hope smiled ruefully. “You can call it that.”

Carli shook her head. “I’m marrying him….” she said hesitantly. 

“We just want to make sure you aren’t jumping into something you aren’t ready for,” Kelley said. “You were with us for years, and now you’re marrying him ten months later?”

“What are you saying?” Carli asked defensively. 

“Don’t marry him to get over us,” Kelley said taking Carli’s hand. She gently tugged the midfielder over to the couch in their suite. “You deserve someone who loves you, you don’t deserve to settle.”

“He loves me,” Carli said crossing her arms over her chest. “And I lo- love him.”

“Don’t settle,” Hope said gently. “Kelley’s right, you deserve more.”

“This was a mistake,” Carli said shaking her head. “I shouldn’t have come. I should have known you would try and talk me out of marrying him.”

“We just want the best for you,” Kelley murmured. 

“Like you did that night?” the midfielder challenged. She stood up, heading for the door. “I don’t mind if you two stay here since you’ve already booked your room, but unless you can give me your blessing, please don’t come.”

“Car,” Hope said helplessly. She moved to block the brunette’s exit. “We love you. We just want what’s best for you.”

“We always have,” Kelley echoed, standing too. “And we always will.”

“Right now what’s best for me is to leave,” Carli said, pushing past the two. “I’m sorry, but I can’t be around you right now. Please, let me go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while for this one, so please let me know what you think! I think this is going to be a three-shot, maybe a four-shot if I can get enough together!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Kelley maybe didn't screw up as bad as they think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's the final installment of Getting Her Back! I hope you guys enjoy!

A knock sounds on Hope and Kelley’s door early in the morning. It’s more like someone’s pounding on their door, actually. Confused, Hope stumbles out of bed to answer it. 

“What?” 

She’s met with teary chocolate eyes, and her breath catches in her throat. 

“Carli?”

 

\--------------

 

“Are you okay?” Kelley questioned, staring at the midfielder intently.

“The wedding’s off,” Carli mumbled. “I just wanted you to know.”

Hope and Kelley looked at each other shocked. “What happened?” Hope asked gently.

Carli sighed, running her hands through her hair. “He didn’t like that I had dinner with you last night. We got in a fight about it. He said something about ‘leaving the past in the past’.”

“Are you okay? He didn’t do anything right?” Kelley asked. She laid her hand on the midfielder’s arm, gently guiding her to sit on the couch.

Carli shook her head. “He didn’t hit me if that’s what you think.”

Hope narrowed her eyes. “But he did something…” Her eyes focused in on Carli’s wrist. The keeper picked it up gently, inspecting the light bruise forming.

“He grabbed you,” Kelley said flatly. “Why?”

“We were arguing, and it was loud,” Carli said. “I got really close to falling, so he grabbed me.”

“Falling over what?”

“The balcony,” Carli admitted. “We were outside, and I turned not realizing. He grabbed me and pulled me back. I don’t think I actually would’ve fallen, but…”

Kelley looked at Hope, who sighed. “So why is the wedding off?” 

“I couldn’t do it,” the midfielder murmured. “I couldn’t spend the rest of my life with him. You- you were right, I was settling.”

“So why tell us?” Kelley asked. “Not that we don’t care, but after last night…”

“I honestly don’t know myself,” Carli said shrugging. “After I told my bridal party, and everyone majorly involved, I just felt… I don’t know. You two are still a part of my life, even though we aren’t together. It just seemed right to let you know.”

Kelley nodded sadly. “I’m sorry Car,” she said, lacing her fingers with the midfielder’s. “It wasn’t because of us, right?”

“It doesn’t really matter,” the older woman said shrugging. “It kind of was, but it also wasn’t. There were some things we’d never be able to move past, so it was for the better.”

Hope nodded. “So you’re single now,” she murmured. 

“Yes,” Carli emphasized. “I know what you two want, but right now I think I need to figure out myself first.”

The keeper nodded. “When you’re ready, we’ll be here,” Hope said smiling gently.

Kelley nodded in agreement. “We’ll wait forever for you,” she said brushing a lock of Carli’s hair behind her ear. “If you’ll give us another chance.”

“We’ll see,” Carli murmured. “I need to find myself first, and figure out what I truly want out of my life.”

Hope nodded, gently placing her hand on Carli’s arm.

The midfielder looked down at her hand before looking up, meeting Hope’s eyes. She looked away as the former keeper’s gaze intensified. 

“I should go, I just wanted to let you know the wedding was off,” Carli said standing. 

“Where are you going now?” Kelley asked as she and Hope followed her to the door.

“Brian is going to stay here with his family,” she said. “I’m heading to Turks and Caicos. I need a break.”

“Will you be at camp?”

Carli shook her head. “I’ll be back in January, assuming I get the call-up.”

“Who are you spending Thanksgiving with?” Hope asked. 

Carli gave a small smile, but didn’t answer. They all knew the answer to that question, she’d be alone.

“You can spend it with us if you want,” Kelley said softly. 

“It’s fine Kel,” the midfielder said, shaking her head. “The break will be good for me. I’ll probably end up spending most of the time travelling in Europe. No soccer, just being a tourist for once.”

“Car,” Hope said softly. 

“I should go,” Carli said. She turned towards the door, opening it and stepping into the hallway. “I’ll see you in January.”

Kelley and Hope watched her go, before turning to each other sadly. 

“Do you think she’ll be back?” Kelley asked, her voice small.

“Not until she’s ready,” Hope said, watching Carli’s form disappear down the hallway. 

 

\--------------

_January_

 

A week before camp there’s a knock on their door. Kelley groans and gets up from where she’s sitting with Hope binge watching Game of Thrones. Opening the door, her eyes widen. 

“Hi,” Carli greeted breathlessly. She’s standing on their doorstep, nothing more than a small suitcase and tote bag in hand. “Can I come in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Love it, hate it, want more? Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I'll have another chapter of Two Pink Lines up, right now I'm not feeling super inspired. I'm hoping I'll get inspiration back soon. In the meantime, drop me a line and let me know what you think about this one!
> 
> Love it or hate it, let me know!
> 
> *All mistakes are my own, and this is largely unedited.


End file.
